What if it Happened 2
by playdude91
Summary: I updated again! Mario bros. try to rob a bank, Marth and Roy become waiters and more in the last & final chapter! PleaseR&R!
1. The beginning of a laugh

What if it happened 2  
  
It's back!  
  
Part 1  
  
What if..Link won a contest?  
  
Some Guy: CONGRATULATIONS LINK YOU HAVE WON 250,000,000 DOLLARS!  
  
Link: yay!  
  
Some Guy: AND, YOU WON OUR FABULOUS HAWAIIAN GIRLS!  
  
Link: ^_______________________________________________________^  
  
Zelda: phooey.  
  
Some Guy: and a mansion!  
  
In the mansion...  
  
Hawaiian girl: oh Link, I wanna be your sweet love.  
  
Link: ^_^  
  
Hawaiian girl: YAY!  
  
Zelda: super phooey.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Sonic was a smasher?  
  
Sonic: I got a great idea! How about you * points to capt falcon and fox ( the 2 fastest people) * against me. Fox: you're going, HEY! Where is he? Ow.  
  
C. Falcon: he's right - ow.  
  
Sonic: I'm too fast.  
  
Fox: ow.  
  
C. falcon: ow.  
  
Process repeats until sonic is bored.  
  
Fox and C. Falcon: * have bumps on their heads *  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. The Sonic team and the SSBM played golf?  
  
Amy: Sonic, you're up  
  
Sonic: ... * gets the putt and gets ready for a birdie but misses *  
  
Sonic: damn. * misses again * damn * misses * damn. * Misses * damn. *hits his hardest but it hit Amy in the head *  
  
Amy: * death glare *  
  
Sonic: oop.  
  
Sonic ran for life.  
  
Mario: ( with Mario cam ) this is too good--- a  
  
Peach: * goes in front of the Mario cam * TURN THAT THING OFF YOU LITTLE - * everything goes pzzztt* pppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttt ttttttt Sonic: help MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin. What if...Pikachu had a talk show?  
  
Pikachu: welcome to a talk show. Today Marth will be our guest  
  
Marth: I hate those Damn people making me have the disturbing with Roy! They think that I'm a girl!  
  
Pikachu: Maybe because you look like one Marth.  
  
Marth: YOU FREAKING RODENT, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! *strangles pikachu *  
  
Pichu: Pi Pi Pi, Pichu, Pi Pi.( we'll be back, cause, of technical difficulties)  
  
Fin. For now.  
  
What if... Mario had a show?  
  
Mario: Hello-a today you will be seeing what the smashers are doing privately in their rooms and outside. Please be seated-a.  
  
*Mario cam turns on *  
  
Amy: *death glare*  
  
Sonic: oop.  
  
Peach: turn off THAT FREAKIN CAMERA OR  
  
PZTPZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTZZZZZTZTZTZTZTZTZPZRPZZZTZZTZT  
  
Mario: well-a how about this-a. ^ _ ^;  
  
What if... G&W ruled the world?  
  
G&W: I RULE THE WORLD BLARHARHARHARHARHAR! * lightning roars in background * GO TRUSTY ORANGE FRUIT DESTROY THEM ALLL! BLARHARHARHARHARHARHARHAR!  
  
Orange fruit: * falls into a shredder *  
  
G&W: .....beep.  
  
Fin.  
  
Back to the Mario show.  
  
Mario: It's fixed!  
  
Back to the point..  
  
What if... The talk show went back on?  
  
Pikachu: Hello! Welcome back! Our guest is, Peach!  
  
Peach: WHY AM I THE LEAST FAVORITE PERSON IN THE FREAKIN GAME?  
  
Pikachu: Well, the reasons are: you are slow, your attacks are weak, you are annoying, you get KO'D easily, your hair is ugly, you are annoying again, Zelda is better than you.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if a story got mixed up?  
  
Link: NOOOOO!!  
  
Ganondorf: I literally killed Zelda first so give me$500457990254! Link: damn  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. The Mario show went back on?  
  
Mario: Good evening, morning whatever time this is, get ready to see stuff- a.  
  
*cam turns on *  
  
Peach: oh, Roy * Mario gasps at the scene * I love you so Much!!!  
  
Roy: get away from me.  
  
Marth: this is embarrassing * starts to laugh * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Roy: YOU LITTLE FREAK GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Peach: So?  
  
Marth: stoopid  
  
PZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if ... Another story got mixed up?  
  
Bowser: HA! I won! Now give me $62485648567345753457238589374562347895!  
  
Mario: me too!  
  
Peach: damn characters.  
  
Fin. Playdude91: That's it! I'm working on part 2. Don't worry it'll come ASAP.  
  
PART 2 COMING SOON! 


	2. Part 2!

Part 2  
  
What if... Zelda hated Link?  
  
Zelda: You are such a freak Link! I mean come on! I'm getting tired of you saving my ass all the time.  
  
Link: don't cuss! Anyway You're supposed to be Very thankful that you didn't get killed!  
  
Zelda: So! You rip me off! You are always late for a date!  
  
Link: You still should do this: SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: O_O  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. Pikachu's show came back on?  
  
Pikachu: Hello, welcome back! If part 2 came on too early don't worry! There is a Part 3 In this story! Anyway our guest is... Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: Hello! Luigi and Mario keep riding on me when they are on an adventure!  
  
Pikachu: maybe because they are supposed to. ( Mario and Luigi: yeah!)  
  
Yoshi: Well people say I have a bad recovery move.  
  
Pikachu: who cares.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Samus was a cheerleader?  
  
Samus: DAMN SCRIPT!!!!!!  
  
Some Guy: OK LADIES! Give me an A! an R! a P! that spells ARP!  
  
Samus : * ignores him*  
  
Some Guy: Why are you not doing this?  
  
Samus: Because this sucks.  
  
Some Guy: you are FIRED!  
  
Samus: YAY!  
  
Some Guy: na, I'll just give you another chance!  
  
Samus: boo.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if...Pikachu's talk show came back?  
  
Pikachu: Welcome back! Keep voting as much as possible, and remember, only one vote per person. Anyway, our lucky guest is.. C. Falcon!  
  
C. Falcon: Those freakin people keep making me act dumb in their fics, What's up with that? And they say I suck as a character!  
  
Pikachu: figure that yourself.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Mario show came back on?  
  
Mario: Welcome-a back! Hope you're enjoying the shows! Please review. Anyway the cam's about to start-a!  
  
*cam turns on * Selphie: this is boring  
  
Rinoa: Come on damn it! When the hell are we gonna get there?!  
  
Zell: * tries to drive the car * I don't know?  
  
Squall: idiot * turns on the car *  
  
Selphie & Rinoa: * death glare *  
  
Zell: what?  
  
Rinoa: DRIVE THE FREAKIN CAR YOU LITTLE-  
  
Selphie: gee, calm down Rinoa, slowly there much better! Right?  
  
Squall: * with ear plugs * I can't hear a freakin word you're saying!  
  
Rinoa: right....HOLY CRAP I FORGOT MY GBA!  
  
Everybody: * fall anime style *  
  
Zell: weird * everybody death glares * okay I'll drive, sheesh.  
  
Rinoa: yeah, or else-  
  
Zell: I don't wanna know.  
  
Mario: that's it for now more adventures and misadventures from people right after the commercial breaks! PZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if...Roy and Marth were, hair cutters?  
  
Some Guy: I want my freakin hair cut now! I want every hair at the same height NOW! You dumbass workers.  
  
Roy: comin right up! Hey Marth, where are the scissors?  
  
Marth: gee I don't know. ( cuts someone else's hair with it )  
  
Roy: well, then I'll have to take drastic measures. * pulls out his sword *  
  
Some Guy: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!  
  
Roy: cut your hair, sir.  
  
Some Guy: with THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! * runs out the door *  
  
Zelda: * teleports in to the room *  
  
Roy: how did you get in here?  
  
Zelda: here is another pair of scissors, by the way Marth is using the other pair.  
  
Marth: ^_^;  
  
Roy: WHY YOU LITTLE, I JUST LOST A CUSTOMER 'CAUSE OF YOU!!!!  
  
Marth: Me little?  
  
Roy: .. forget it.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if... Kirby is a balloon?  
  
Some Guy: Hey look what I found, a balloon!  
  
Kirby: let me go please.  
  
Some guy: it talks!  
  
Kirby: the same thing over again.  
  
Some Guy: and it's logical!  
  
Kirby: o_O whatever, * floats away* sayonara sucker! * Hits pole * Ow.  
  
Some Guy: fell right into my trap.  
  
Fin.  
  
Disclaimer: blah, I don't own squaresoft ( the ff8 characters, duh!) Sonic team, Nintendo , blah, blah ya'll get the picture.  
  
It's the year Round Mini melee awards!  
  
Sonic: Hello folks! Get ready for the MINI MELEE AWARDS!!!!!  
  
Smashers: yay!  
  
Rinoa: And now we get ready for the best.. RPG!!!!  
  
Smashers: yay!  
  
Sonic: and the nominees are: Fox, Mario, Link, then um... uhh... Pikachu and ( sorta ) C. Falcon, and Roy & Marth, and Samus!  
  
Selphie: All you need to do is vote!  
  
Amy: OR ELSE I POUND YOU WITH MY HAMMER!  
  
Rinoa: Right.. And votings are on part 3, you vote, we count, and post the winners on part 3.  
  
Sonic: now it's time for the best... villain!  
  
Amy: The nominees are.. Mewtwo, Kraid, Ganondorf, Blood Falcon, Bowser, Giga Bowser, and... that's it.  
  
Rinoa: we'll be back after a short intermission.  
  
Backstage... Fox: I wonder who's gonna win.  
  
Link: could be you  
  
Mario: could be Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: could be Mario.  
  
Fox: could be Link.  
  
On the other side...  
  
Ganondorf: I know, instead of stealing Zelda, I could steal Rinoa! She's much easier to steal.  
  
Mewtwo: you know, she is right behind you.  
  
Bowser: you're busted  
  
Ganondorf: nice try Mewtwo, your trick won't work on me. * looks anyway * crap.  
  
Rinoa: I heard that. * brings out her weapon * touch me you're dead.  
  
Ganondorf: Damn it.  
  
Back to the point..  
  
Sonic: Hello, Welcome back! It seems we have a little problem * goes backstage * Rinoa you can stop beating him up.  
  
Rinoa: damn those GF's , they were too slow.( Rinoa thought: I could have beat the crap outta him)  
  
Amy: Right now all of you have to say the right answer to this question or else you all get a pound from my hammer, including the nominees. The question is... Who is the fastest runner?  
  
Roy: who's the fastest runner?  
  
Marth: Gee, I don't know.  
  
Pikachu: say sonic!  
  
Zelda: say C. Falcon!  
  
Mario: Our answer is-  
  
Pikachu and Zelda: * hopeful faces *  
  
Mario: Sonic.  
  
Amy: ......... He's right!  
  
Smashers: WOO-HOO! * thank Mario for saving their lives from the hammer.  
  
Selphie: remember, just vote, if you didn't see a nominee up there tell us in a review.  
  
Amy: and, our trivia stuff will become a show in Part 3 so say the right answer!  
  
Sonic: We might do another award so get ready to vote.  
  
Rinoa: damn, damn, damn, I mean please review! Damn, damn, damn.  
  
Ganondorf: * hiding somewhere * she'll never find me here.  
  
Rinoa: I found you.  
  
Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin.  
  
PART 3 COMING ASAP! 


	3. Part 3!

Part 3  
  
Note: There are no winners for the awards yet because we need more votes- thank you.  
  
What if.. Young Link ran out of lon lon milk?  
  
Young Link: * looks out the window and saw it was raining* A day is always good with lon lon milk. * drinks his last bottle * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: what's wrong?  
  
Y. Link: no more MILK! Boo hoo hoo.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Link: yum! Lon lon milk!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if... the talk show came on?  
  
Pikachu: Hello nothing today. sorry Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Peach was a boxer?  
  
Peach: lalalalalalalalalalala * suddenly gets transported to a box *  
  
Some Guy: Hello folks, we are in the box arena! Today's match will be Peach vs. Mike Tyson!  
  
Peach: What the hell?  
  
M. Tyson: * Punches peach *  
  
Peach: X_X  
  
Some Guy: Today's winner is Tyson!!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Ness was cheating a test?  
  
Ness: I love my test.  
  
Test: .  
  
Ness: I'll just go out with a girl.  
  
Test: .  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. another story got mixed up?  
  
Ash: I'M TEAM ROCKET! I RULE THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Pikachu: o_O  
  
Fin.  
  
Commercial break.  
  
Amy: Helloo, it's trivia time, HOORAY! And, whoever gets this wrong is a loser. Rinoa: what she means is to try not to get it wrong.  
  
Amy: Anyway, The question is, Do I love Sonic, yes or no? WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: * whistles in a corner *  
  
Knuckles: who cares, anyway tell in a review cause it is so obvious that Sonic is already running away so who cares?  
  
End.  
  
What if... The smashers are trying to hack into a comp?  
  
Fox: Just 1 more password to go.  
  
Some guy: * appears out of nowhere * I know! * types fhajgfjkbvamfj,bkadfjvjadbhvhbdfjvhbsdfjkvhgdfjghdbgdfbgdfbgfgbdghbfglfhbdgh bdfbgdfhgbdghbfjbgdjbfbgjdfhbgdfjbghjdbfhbdbgdfgbfkbghfbgld *  
  
Fox: AHHHHHH!!! IT'S GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT!!!!!  
  
Smashers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Peach: So, who wants to go to the beach???  
  
CFX ( cheap effects ): boom.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if... Something happened?  
  
Bottle of milk: * runs away from baby Pichu *  
  
Baby Pichu: Pi, pi, pi! ( milk, milk, milk! )  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. the Mario show came on again?  
  
Mario: Hello, welcome! You are about to see stuff again!  
  
* turns on *  
  
Yoshi: * watches Barney the super hero * Go Barney!!!  
  
Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
PZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!  
  
How about this?  
  
Mewtwo: * plants flowers *  
  
Mario: I never knew he'd do that.  
  
PZZZZZZZZZZTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTZT  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if. the talk show went on????  
  
Pikachu: Hello, here's a clip for the day.  
  
Clip goes on.  
  
Brock: Oh Violet! I love you with berries and stuff!  
  
Violet: .. ok.  
  
Pikachu: Wow.. he's desperate if you know what I mean. Come on Brock, win her!!!!  
  
Fin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own companies and all that stuff. And prepare for total insanity.  
  
Pure Insanity, blah, blah.  
  
Ness: GIVE ME SUGAR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 GO EVIL PEOPLE ATTACK BLARHARHARHATRHARHARHARYARGHARGHARHARHJAEHAEHARHARGARGARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: COME TO ME MY CHILD!!!  
  
Mario: o_O  
  
Amy: SONIC, LOCVE4 SONIC, MUST MASRRY SONIC AND HAVE PEOPLE!!!  
  
Irvine: so let's talk about sex!  
  
Link: you are sick, prepare to die.  
  
Zelda: Toilet  
  
Smashers: ?????? gross.  
  
Yoshi: I'M BARNEY THE SUPER HERO I'LL SAVE YOU NANA!  
  
Nana: KILL ME, KILLME!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: we need a therapist before Crazy Hand wakes up!  
  
Crazy Hand: good morning * sees all the trash * WhAT tHe HelL Is ThIs?????  
  
Smashers: WE'RE DOOMED!!  
  
Fin.  
  
PARTS FOUR AND FIVE MIGHT COME!  
  
Playdude91: sorry this chapter is short but I'm busy and tired so GIVE A GUY A BREAK! And please R&R. 


	4. Part 4!

Part 4  
  
What if.. a new show came on?  
  
Rinoa: Hello you're about to see stuff in 54321.  
  
* video goes on *  
  
Peach: Look at me I'm an idiot about to jump off the Empire state building!!  
  
Zelda: and land on a I foot kiddie pool.  
  
Peach: Weee! * jumps off building *  
  
Dee Dee: ooo, pretty buttons. * presses red button *  
  
*pool turns into a spear *  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
* goes into a different scene *  
  
Samus: Hello Sonic, your house is gonna blow in 321.  
  
Sonic: * runs out in super sonic speed *  
  
Samus: Damn gun! * pulls trigger right in front of her face and. *  
  
CFX: boom.  
  
PZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT for now.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Roy lost his hair gel?  
  
Roy: * looks out window and sees it's a hurricane thingy * A day is always great with gel. * sees it's empty * NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Marth: Hey Roy, you sure look like a girl with out Gel  
  
Roy: boo hoo hoo. * gets blown away by hurricane *  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. The talk show came back?  
  
Pikachu: Hello we're back. The yoshi votes are off since it is pointless, and we need more votes for the watchamacallit. Anyway our guest is.. Pichu!  
  
Pichu: those mean people said I suck! Boo hoo hoo.  
  
Pikachu: you do suck.  
  
Pichu: WAAAAAAAAHH! * runs out door *.  
  
Pikachu: ??????  
  
Fin. For now  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any game company get it?  
  
Our favorite stuff  
  
Rinoa: hello.  
  
Selphie: Rinoa, say something.  
  
Rinoa: * still reading script *  
  
Selphie: while she is memorizing her lines, let's look at our favorites, shall we?  
  
Baby Pichu: NOOOO! Doon't turn on the video please.  
  
Selphie: * turns it on anyway * Oh my god. Baby Pichu: * hides for safety from the making fun of thing.  
  
Selphie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAA AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Pichu: I'm doomed.  
  
Fin. For this sorta technical difficulties.  
  
What if... something happened?  
  
Peach: someone told me that Rinoa and Squall have it in the night.  
  
Zelda: don't get me involved.. what's the plan?  
  
Later.  
  
Zelda: * holding fishing rod * this ain't gonna work Peach.  
  
Peach: sure it will. * jumps down *  
  
Peach: I wonder what they are doing * sees Rinoa and Squall playing 2 against 2 on Pokemon Sapphire against Irvine and Selphie. *  
  
Peach: WHAT THE HELL! ALL THIS FOR NOTHING!! * rope breaks * AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. The Mario show went on?  
  
Mario: get ready to see stuff and I mean stuff.  
  
*cam turns on * Selphie: * laughs because Pichu watches Telettubbies! * HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Mario: how about this?  
  
Roy: I can't live without Gel!  
  
Mario: here's the secret!  
  
Different scene.  
  
Marth: Roy's gel sure is good.  
  
End of scene.  
  
Roy: MARTH YOU LITTLE!  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Something happened?  
  
Peach: * still falling * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!  
  
In the hotel..  
  
Selphie: I know, I'll just throw a pillow out the window! * throws it out window *  
  
Zell: that was pointless.  
  
Back to the point..  
  
Peach: * lands on pillow * I'm drowning!  
  
Zelda: o_O Whatever * walks away * Back to the other point..  
  
Rinoa: I'll get the freakin pillow.  
  
Amy: darn.  
  
Anyway..  
  
Peach: I'M DROWNING!!! HELP ME!  
  
Rinoa: o_O , right.. Get off the pillow.  
  
Peach: NOOO!  
  
Rinoa: - _ -; get off.  
  
Peach: HELP I'M DROWNING!  
  
Rinoa: Irvine, can I see your gun for a moment? * catches gun * thanks. * starts aiming *  
  
Peach: * jumps and runs for life * AHHHH!!!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!  
  
Rinoa: idiot. * tosses away paint ball gun. *  
  
Fin.  
  
Random happenings  
  
One day some thing happened, and Sonic got very mad.  
  
Sonic: Knuckles actually beat me in running! Boo hoo hoo.  
  
Knuckles: only cause I flew.  
  
Shadow: he's never gonna get over this.  
  
One day another thing happened and Zell got very mad too.  
  
Zell: HAHAHA! I'M THE WORLD'S BEST PAINTBALL SHOOTER! * gets shot by a paintball gun * ow.  
  
Rinoa: yeah right.  
  
Zell: .. Rinoa you bettwer run for your life cause I'M GONNA KILL YOUR LITTLE BUTT!  
  
Rinoa: I'm as scared as hell, oh look Zell's gonna kill me! Yeah right.  
  
Zell: RINOA YOU LITTLE..  
  
Anyway... Peach got mad too  
  
Peach: HOW DARE YOU NOT RESCUE ME I WAS DROWNING!!  
  
Zelda: gee, it wasn't his fault.  
  
Mario: I was with Luigi last night in the casino.  
  
Peach: AND RINOA ALMOST KILLED ME!  
  
Mario thought: at least I have the show in the cam hehehe... stoopid woman.  
  
Fin. For now 


	5. Part 5!

Part 5  
  
What if... something happened?  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: weird.  
  
Back to the other point..  
  
Selphie: I know, I'll just throw out a 1 ton block!  
  
Rinoa: I got a better idea. * whispers stuff *  
  
Selphie: sweet idea.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere..  
  
Peach: * still running * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * 1 ton block falls on her * ow.  
  
Zelda: at least that's over.  
  
Fin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own game companies or companies you get the picture.  
  
Classic moments  
Of heck ^ _ ^  
  
Some Guy: get ready to see what if classics.  
  
What if.. Pichu was a cook?  
  
Pichu was getting ready for her big cooking show in 1 min, she lost her translator so.  
  
Audience: YAY! GO PICHU!!!  
  
Pichu: pi pi pichu pi pichu pichu pi. ( welcome to the Pichu show. )  
  
Audience: ????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Pichu: pichu pichu pi chu pi PIII!! ( let's cook juicy burgers NOW!! )  
  
Some Guy: he's telling us to eat pee pee!  
  
Pichu: Pi ( what? )  
  
Audience: LET'S MOB PICHU!!!!!!!!  
  
Pichu: O_O  
  
Pikachu: pika pi pi pikachu! ( I found your translator for the show! )  
  
But he was to late to save Pichu from the FATASSES OF DOOM!  
  
Pichu: X_X  
  
Some guy: that's it for now.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. The talk show came on?  
  
Pikachu: hello, guess what, we are done with one of the talk show votes! Peach is mostly: Annoying, she totally sucks, and some said she's good. All those votes tied.  
  
Pichu: Pikachu ment I needed training.  
  
Pikachu: peach totally sucks now everyone's happy. Fin. For now  
  
What if.. OUR jackass parody went on.  
  
Selphie: get ready in 54321.  
  
* show starts *  
  
Mario bros: WOO HOO! * drives golf cart and maximum speed *  
  
Live Piggy bank: lalalalalalalalalalalalal, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * gets attacked by a car accident and money flies out *  
  
Mario: LOOK OOUT!  
  
Luigi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * money buries them *  
  
Bank guy: o_O  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. The Mario show went on?  
  
Mario: hello long time no see! * tries to repair golf cart * get ready to see stuff.  
  
* cam turns on *  
  
Peach: HELP I'M DROWNING I'M DROWNING!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile in another room.  
  
Rinoa: THAT' IT I CAN'T TAKE ALL THAT RACKET!! * goes to Peach's room *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Peach: * in the shower * I'm blublublbublbiblbiblb. * bubbles start coming *  
  
Rinoa: where is she * looks at the bathroom door * it's * gulps* a risk.  
* opens door * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! * gets pounded by water*  
blublblbublbublbublbublbublbubbublbu * bubbles start coming.*  
  
meanwhile..  
  
Link: you can stop beating her up Rinoa! * hears no response * I wonder * opens door* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! Blubblbublbublbublbublbublbubkbubklb * bubbles come from the water *  
  
Building gets flooded.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Something happened?  
  
Rinoa: * tries drying her hair * thanks a lot Peach.  
  
Peach: what?  
  
Link: You flooded the freakin building.  
  
Peach: blame the faucet.  
  
Selphie: great the beds are all soggy thanks to you.  
  
Rinoa: our vacation in Nintendo was almost ruined!  
  
Sonic: yeah you're a Peach.  
  
Amy: I cannot wait to hammer you after I dry up.  
  
Mario: at least there was draining.  
  
Rinoa: yep. I just need to find the hair conditioner. * looks in drawer * HEY! Where is it?  
  
Selphie: beats me.  
  
Rinoa: I NEED HAIR CONDITIONER!  
  
Zell: but where did the water get to?  
  
Mario: that-a I don't know-a.  
  
Scene gets to the 1st floor covered in water with the hair conditioner floating By.  
  
Luigi: what do we do now?  
  
Zell: have a pool party?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. There was a flood caused by a freak idiot?  
  
Guy: I shall flood the world! BLARHARHARHARHARHAR!  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the SSBM building..  
  
Rinoa: pizza yummy. * gulps down pizza in 1 bite *  
  
Squall: * whispers to Zell * she sure is hungry.  
  
Zell: yep.  
  
Everybody: * eats until they are as full as hell could be full. *  
  
Peach: FLOOOD!!  
  
Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * drowns *  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
Dr. Mario: doctor to the RESCUE!!! * runs down the stairs *  
  
C. Falcon: problems.  
  
Back down there..  
  
Rinoa: * suddenly wakes up * AHHHH! * Runs away from the doctor * you are so sick.  
  
Dr. Mario: it's part of safety reasons. Time to go to another patient to do CPR.  
  
Rinoa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * Laughs like hell when he was doing it to Link. *  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! * does the same thing Rinoa did * SICK!!  
  
Rinoa: I think I'll puke but before that I'm gonna visit somewhere. * runs next door *  
  
Guy: What do you want?  
  
Link: be my guest * punches him in the eye *  
  
Back to the building..  
  
Rinoa: * coughs * DOCTOR! You've got a paitient with um, severe ass pain!  
  
Link: yeah.  
  
Dr. Mario: CPR time!  
  
Link & Rinoa: HAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if some thing like something happened?  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHH!!! A METEOR!!!  
  
SFX: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOMM. Fin.  
  
People stuffies  
  
One day Guy got very mad.  
  
Guy: HOW DARE YOU YOU DAMN RINOA I HATE YOU AND THAT ELF BOY!  
  
Rinoa: shut up.  
  
One day Peach cried.  
  
Peach: boo hooo hooo.  
  
One day Pichu became as good as a fighter ( beginner ranking )  
  
Pichu: YAHHOO!  
  
Fin.  
  
Don't worry  
Part 6 is coming soon. 


	6. Part 6!

Part 6  
  
What if.. OUR jackass parody came on?  
  
Sonic: Hello.  
  
* show goes on *  
  
Some Guy: let's blow up!  
  
Fox: Shut up.  
  
Mario bros.: YAHOO! * drives golf cart at maximum speed *  
  
GIS ( guy in street ) lalalalala, AHHHHH!!!! * gets run over *  
  
Luigi: OMG! Are you Tom tucker?  
  
GIS: no I'm Dean Koonce.  
  
Luigi: oh. * runs him over somemore *  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. Someone came?  
  
Link: Hello, um Rinoa? I think someone is here to see you.  
  
Rinoa: * opens door * AHHHHHHHHH! IT'S YOU!  
  
Fujin: Hello, nice place mind if I have it small fry?  
  
Rinoa: Yes , so GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!  
  
Fujin: thanks for this room. * starts sleeping *  
  
Rinoa: who does she think I am, a servant! Fujin: * wakes up * no a * goes to sleep *  
  
Rinoa: Anyway,  
  
Anyway..  
  
Zelda: wow, that's pretty harsh.  
  
Rinoa: stoopid Fujin, she sucks!  
  
Samus: Let's mob her!  
  
Rinoa: I got a better idea.  
  
Later..  
  
Master Hand: so it's $500 if I take care of your problem right?  
  
Rinoa: yep.  
  
Mh: sweet.  
  
Later later..  
  
Mh: Hello * laughs evilly *  
  
Fujin: who are you?  
  
Mh: someone * grabs her and takes her away *  
  
Fujin: DAMN YOU RINOA I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THIS! YOU LITTLE.  
  
Rinoa: gee, I wonder.  
  
Selphie: keep it to PG-13 would you!  
  
Rinoa: Fine! Damn you.  
  
Selphie: I SAID. Fin.  
  
What if.. A story got mixed up?  
  
Mario: ha! I have kidnapped princess Peach!  
  
Bowser: I'll save you!  
  
Peach: help?  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. Marth and Roy got their job back?  
  
Roy: at least we're out of that pedicure place.  
  
* flashback *  
  
Marth: HOLY CRAP YOUR FEET STINK!  
  
Roy: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
  
Later that day..  
  
Boss: you guys are fired.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Marth: yep, oh no she's back *points to the woman*  
  
Roy: gasp.  
  
Woman in chair: I want you to make my hair with GEL THIS TIME!  
  
Roy: here we go again.  
  
Marth: oh boy.  
  
WIC: HURRY UP YOU DUMBASS WORKERS! Roy: all we need now is gel.  
  
WIC: AHHHHHHH!!  
  
Roy: I mean * reads the bottle * moose.  
  
WIC: YOU ARE GOING TO PUT A FREAKIN MOOSE ON MY HEAD?  
  
Roy: um.  
  
Marth: maybe.  
  
Roy: * puts moose on woman's head * there all finished.  
  
WIC: it's so beautiful!  
  
Roy: * reads the bottle more carefully * OMG IT'S A * whispers to Marth *  
  
Marth: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I mean, we're doomed.. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
WIC: * all of sudden moose pops on her head * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!  
  
Roy & Marth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Sonic forced Shadow to steal a baby's candy?  
  
Sonic: come on! The baby is right there!  
  
Shadow: so?  
  
Sonic: be a hedgehog and steal the candy, how hard could it be?  
  
*flashback*  
  
Sonic: * creeps up to baby * hee hee. * steals candy *  
  
Baby: * gets mad * GRRRR! * bites Sonic's leg*  
  
Sonic: AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Shadow: fine. * walks up to baby and takes candy * mmm, cherry flavor.  
  
Sonic: O_O , if he could do it so can I! * takes cherry lollipop* mmm cherry.  
  
Shadow: easy ain't it?  
  
Sonic: yep.  
  
Baby: * calls military * 2 hedgehogs stole my 2 lolipops! ATTACK THEM NOW!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if... The talk show came on?  
  
Pikachu: Hello please vote if Pichu sucks thank you.  
  
Fin. For now.  
  
What if... some thing happened?  
  
Mewtwo: * flips and presses channel button * nothing on freakin tv.  
  
Kitten: * pops out* meow.  
  
Mewtwo: get away.  
  
Kitten: MEOW OR ELSE!  
  
Mewtwo: that's it. * kicks out kitten *  
  
Kitten: * falls somewhere.*  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. Everybody was watching TV.  
  
Mario: what's on news?  
  
Fox: news is boring unless.  
  
TV news guy: let's go to Fujin being a bitch.  
  
Fujin: shut up.  
  
Rinoa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!  
  
Selphie: wow, I guess that you paid Master Hand to do all those things?  
  
Rinoa: um, maybe.  
  
Mario: cool. I mean This fic is supposed to be PG-13  
  
Rinoa: correction, it's TV-14.  
  
Mario: oh.  
  
What if.. Peach was in GTA?  
  
Peach: * in hummer * GET OUT OF MY WAY! * car crashes into hummer but nothing happened * Don't mess with the girl in the hummer! * falls out AHHHHHH!  
  
Guy: idiot * shoots her head *  
  
Peach: * head falls off * mmfmfmfmfmfm * gets run over buy an acorn *  
  
Acorn: watch where you going you foo! What if.. Peach had a pet?  
  
Peach: see, Mario? It's so adorable.  
  
Mario: in a million years.  
  
Pet: * roars *  
  
Peach: see?  
  
Mario: watch, forget it.  
  
Peach: AHHHHH!! He's trying to bite my head off help me!  
  
Mario: I'll be somewhere.  
  
Peach: I SAID HELP ME!  
  
Mario: whatever.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. The smashers were about to do a play?  
  
Director: Get ready guys for the play!  
  
* crickets chirp *  
  
Director: anyway here are your parts.  
  
Mario-Bodyguard  
  
Peach-somebody?  
  
Dr. Mario-doctor  
  
Ness-guy sitting on couch all day eating sour skittles.  
  
Yoshi-little companion thing.  
  
Pikachu-tormentor guy.  
  
Pichu-a pet  
  
Sonic- a guy  
  
Shadow- a guy  
  
Rinoa- someone  
  
Selphie- someone  
  
Director: that's basically it so get ready to do the stuff * transports them into a little hut * get insane now!  
  
Rinoa: this is stupid * gets hit by a pie * WHO THE HELL DID THAT!  
  
Mario: I get to beat all of you up HAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Luigi: I know! * gets golf cart TIME TO RUN SOMEBODY'S BUTT DOWN!  
  
Selphie: This tv doesn't work.  
  
Ness: Yum, sour skittles.  
  
Luigi: ini, mini mini mo who shall I make roadkill of? * points at Ness * A target!  
  
Mario: Let me drive! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Pikachu: cool.  
  
Ness: AHHH! * gets run over *  
  
Rinoa: I know! * gets Pichu and puts her into the tv *  
  
Selphie: YAY!  
  
Sonic: can't catch me Shadow! Shadow: we'll see about that  
  
Rinoa: * trips Sonic * Now it's mine!  
  
C. Falcon: * punches her * Now it's mine!  
  
Mario bros.: * runs him over * Now it's ours!  
  
( more from them when Part 7 is up ) 


	7. Part 7!

Part 7  
  
What if.. They had a game show  
  
Guy: Yo what's up? Get ready for INSANITY!  
  
1st game- run before your mommy gets you.  
  
Participating- Roy, Ness, Fox, Zelda.  
  
Guy: get your mom mad and jump over the floating turtles to get to the finish line. Ness is first!  
  
Ness: mommy you suck.  
  
Mom: GRRRR!  
  
Guy: don't forget about obstacles! And Ness lands into a big pile of poo- poo and his mom whacked him. Fox is next!  
  
Fox: hi mom, I don't like your bacon.  
  
Mom: grr.  
  
Guy: Fox is running OMG! HE nevermind, he slipped and fell down the water. Anyway Zelda's next!  
  
Zelda: * throws paperclip at mom*  
  
Mom: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Zelda: can't catch me!  
  
Guy: And Zelda's dodging obstacles! But she is too slow and she got thrown into dun dun dun. The death chamber!  
  
Zelda: phooey.  
  
Guy: Roy's up!  
  
Roy: Mom I didn't make my bed.  
  
Mom: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! !!  
  
Roy: * gets one huge stick and uses it to end up at the finish line * I WON!  
  
2nd challenge- human pinball.  
  
Contestants- Mewtwo, Peach, Selphie, Link.  
  
Guy: welcome to HUMAN PINBALL! One guy pulls the shooter and the person in the ball tries to steer it away from the 4 skull bucket thingies and reach the goal and also has to get past the pole things. Peach is up!  
  
Peach: Did I win?  
  
Guy: no.  
  
Shooter: * launches Peach *  
  
Guy: There goes Peach like poop going down a toilet and she hit a pole! And she fell of the pinball track and hit a tree. Selphie's next!  
  
Selphie: Ready!  
  
Shooter: * launches Selphie *  
  
Guy: And there she goes, hitting everything! OMG! She almost made it but something happened and it's not eating KFC, oh wait it is.  
  
Selphie: * eating honey BBQ chicken * yum.  
  
Guy: save some for me. Anyway, Mewtwo is next!  
  
Mewtwo:..  
  
Shooter: * launches Mewtwo *\  
  
Mewtwo:* controls ball with psychic powers and won *  
  
Guy: Link next.  
  
* crickets chirp *  
  
Somewhere..  
  
Link: I won!  
  
3rd challenge-paintball!  
  
Guy: each player gets a shield and a paintball gun filled with poop.  
  
Contestants- Rinoa, Zell, Samus, Luigi.  
  
Action line- Zell shoots poop everywhere, Luigi gets hit by poop, Samus shoots and Rinoa counters but missed, Luigi gets hit by mad poop, Luigi counters but it got reversed so he went flying with stinky poop, Zell shot samus and her helmet got filled with poop and Samus fainted. Luigi, shot Rinoa and she got hit with super poop. Zell shot mad super poop at Luigi but Luigi shot at Zell while he kept up the shield. Zell went la with poop. Rinoa shot luigi with a lot of poop in random directions. Zell then shot at her with poop. Rinoa dodged but she got hit and fainted.  
  
Zell: I won! * gets hit by poop in face and faints *  
  
Rinoa: yeah right * faints *  
  
Guy: and Rinoa wins! Please wait for final round after commercials.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
Lightspeed briefs make you go light speed and get you the ladies. You will look sexy and hot in lightspeed briefs. Ladies will adore your exotic fashion and look in your underwear. These red briefs are only $3. Go into fashion or the emmy awards in your lightspeed briefs. Win a free TV if you buy 100 lightspeed briefs, good deals only at ED's superstore!  
  
Are you boring, do you lack a life? Are you dead from the neck up? Congratulations! You're dull. Get that punch out of life with the new Rent- a-klown! These new trapped in a box clowns give you the laughs of your life!  
  
Commercials are brought to you by lightspeed briefs.  
  
Guy: welcome back! Get ready to see the final round for now!  
  
4th challenge- fight to your doom!  
  
Contestants- Mewtwo, Roy, Rinoa, ? character ( just call him character )  
  
Action Line- Roy attacks character but character dodges and punches, Rinoa summons A fire spell while Mewtwo puts up a barrier. Character does a Thunder punch Roy blocks and slashes Character but Rinoa is thrown into Roy. Mewtwo charges up his shadow ball, but character strikes with a tail attack. Rinoa hits Roy but Roy slashes Rinoa and Rinoa brings out her Excalibur ( I made her have one ok? ). Mewtwo blasts character while character does a Thunder bolt. Rinoa hits Roy with her sword but Roy blocked and hit Rinoa which made her unconscious.  
  
Guy: Rinoa's out! Who's going down now? ( trivia- who is character? Read and guess in a review )  
  
Action line- Character does a quick attack but it barely made effect. Roy knocks Mewtwo out of the way and blocks the Thunder from character and KO's character.  
  
Guy: mystery man's out who will win?  
  
Action line- Mewtwo disables Roy and throws him. Roy gets lightspeed briefs and KO's Mewtwo ( boo hoo hoo I need aspirin )  
  
Guy: and Roy wins and wants espresso for some reason.  
  
Fin. For now What if. something happened?  
  
Selphie: I can't believe you got 4th place.  
  
Rinoa: ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK!  
  
Selphie: let me guess yes.  
  
Fin. For now.  
  
What if..Luigi was attacked by an Acorn?  
  
Luigi: * walks down street * lalalalalalal.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Acorn: * on top of building * Yes sir. I shall attack Luigi sir. ACORN ATTACK!  
  
Luigi: AHH!!! * runs for life *  
  
Acorn: No one is getting past commando Acorn!  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if..Y2k happened  
  
Peach: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!  
  
Mario: shut up.  
  
*planes start falling from the sky*  
  
Marth: hey guys, what's-  
  
CFX: boom.  
  
Roy: don't even think about it.  
  
Peach: MUTATED ACORN! * sees acorn sitting there doing nothing * Rinoa: this'll make you shut your mouth * throws pillow under Peach *  
  
Peach: HELP I'M DROWNING!  
  
Everybody: shut up.  
  
G&W: BEEP EP ( shut up. )  
  
Luigi: let's make A new city!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Luigi: It's done!  
  
Back to the point.  
  
Man: I wan't a job that gives you free espresso.  
  
Zell: draw one from the hat.  
  
Man: * gets a cook job * I suck at cooking.  
  
Zell: that old lady got a fire man job and the others are doing well on it.  
  
* different scene *  
  
Old lady: * turns on hose and goes flying around * wee!  
  
Guy who needs dental: * talks to horse * I need dental.  
  
Horse: * kick his butt * hee.  
  
* end of scene *  
  
Zell: see what I mean?  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if. OUR jackass parody came on?  
  
Pikachu: * puts on bunny suit * pika!  
  
Rinoa: GO!  
  
Pikachu: * attacks her father *  
  
Rinoa: hooray!  
  
General: RINOA!  
  
Rinoa: * runs for life * AHHHHHH!!  
  
General: You're going DOWN!  
  
Rinoa: DON'T HURT YOUR DAUGHTER! * runs near trashcan *  
  
General: * pulls out machine gun * where are you?  
  
Rinoa: um nowhere.  
  
General: -_-;  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if. The Game show went on?  
  
Guy: Hello, welcome back our next contestants are.  
  
Contestants- Marth, Falco, Mario, Peach.  
  
1st challenge-acrobat stuff  
  
Guy: get a pole and jump to the other side within. This is a team thing so prepare. Mario-Marth Peach-Falco.  
  
Mario: here goes nothing-a * jumps *  
  
Marth: you can do something! Mario: o_O * makes it anyway * hooray!  
  
Peach: wee! * lands on poop *  
  
2nd challenge- pole grab thing.  
  
Guy: grab the flag on top of the huge pole before the other team does.  
  
Mario: almost got it!  
  
Falco: * jumps high as he usually does and grabs flag *  
  
Peach: wee! * lands on mad poop *  
  
Falco: dumbass.  
  
3rd challenge- team melee battle!  
  
Guy: fight to the death.  
  
Action line- Peach lands on poop and dies. Falco is solo. Mario and Marth hit Falco causing him to have a lot of damage. Marth does the final blow and finishes Falco.  
  
Guy: Mario and Marth win and they also want espresso for a reason.  
  
What if. we continued?  
  
Rinoa: * hides behind tree * sure hope this works.  
  
General: where are you?  
  
Rinoa: * runs to Selphie * Selphie please help me!  
  
Selphie: what?  
  
Rinoa: MY DAD'S COMING!  
  
Selphie: HOLY CRAP! We have to warn the smashers and the others!  
  
Rinoa: he has a machine gun with him.  
  
Selphie: And a life supply of food.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN!  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if. Luigi was still being mobbed by an acorn?  
  
Acorn: DIE!  
  
Luigi: shut up. * throws fireball *  
  
Acorn: AHH! * becomes motionless *  
  
Luigi: o_O  
  
Fin.  
  
PART 8 WILL COME SOON! And R&R please ^_^ 


	8. Part 8! near the end

Part 8!!!!  
  
What if something happened?  
  
Kirby: yo customer you suck!  
  
Customer: boo hoo hoo?  
  
Kirby: yaay!  
  
Customer: idiot.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Peach robbed 50 dollars?  
  
Peach: Hey Prince Marth, may I go out with you?  
  
Marth: um.  
  
Roy: say yes!  
  
Marth:* whispers to Roy * are you nuts!  
  
Roy: yes.  
  
Marth: ...  
  
Later on that night..  
  
Marth thought: I should have never tried this.  
  
Peach: I WANT AN ICE CREAM CONE!!!!  
  
Marth: oh boy.  
  
Peach: I'll buy one myself. * goes behind Marth and takes 50 dollars * Marth: GIVE MY MONEY BACK!  
  
Peach: SUCKER!  
  
Later later on.  
  
Peach: darn.  
  
Marth: sucker! * hits pole * ow. * faints*  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Some Guy was a hero?  
  
Zelda: * reads script * oh no I'm being assaulted by an acorn.  
  
Acorn: * reads script * I shall kill you woman, oh no it's um, some guy!  
  
Some guy: I;M GONNA SAVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON!  
  
Zelda: pervert, I mean * reads script * save me, save me.  
  
Acorn: * reads script * oh no.  
  
Some guy: HAAYY YA! * hits Acorn *  
  
Acorn: that really hurts. * beats him up *  
  
Some Guy: AHHHHH!!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. It continued?  
  
Selphie: * jumps in hummer * are you sure this is gonna work?  
  
Rinoa: it might.  
  
Selphie: oh that's good really good IF WE GET BLOWN UP!  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Mario: Why are we moving out of the house?  
  
Zell: cause of her dad.  
  
Peach: why?  
  
Zell: Rinoa's dad took steroids and got drunk.  
  
Peach: So Rinoa is in the army and quitted?  
  
Zell: pretty much never was in the army so your stoopid.  
  
Peach: oh.  
  
Link: I'm ready.  
  
General Callaway: OPEN THE DOOR! I CAN HEAR YOU!  
  
Peach: RUN!  
  
G.C.: * breaks door * DIE!  
  
Rinoa: HURRY!  
  
G.C.: I HEAR BREAK FAST!  
  
Rinoa: O_o shut up.  
  
G.C.: what did you SAY!  
  
Selphie: um nothing. SEE YA! * runs out door dragging Rinoa *  
  
G.C.: * runs into tank * HA HA!  
  
Rinoa: THAT DRUNK GUY IS ABOUT TO KILL US!  
  
Sonic: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT? * drives away. *  
  
Later on..  
  
Rinoa: Peach is so stupid that she will fall off right about now.  
  
Peach * falls off car *  
  
Selphie: O_o  
  
G.C.: die! * blows up car *  
  
Rinoa: um we're doomed.  
  
G.C.: * runs after Rinoa *  
  
Rinoa: AHHHHHHHH!! * runs like a beef burrito *  
  
G.C.: MUST KILL RINOA!  
  
Rinoa: A little help!  
  
Mario: hmmm, AH HA! * throws rock at g.c. *  
  
G.C.: EVIL! AHHHHH! * faints *  
  
Rinoa: phew.  
  
Link: I wonder.  
  
Omega weapon: hello.  
  
Rinoa: O_O  
  
Sonic: RUN!  
  
Everybody: * runs away *  
  
Fin.  
  
Commercials  
  
Rock star: I WANT LIGHT SPEED BRIEFS! LIGHT SPEED BRIEFS! IWANT SOME LIGHTSPEED BRIEFS! CAUSE THEIR 1 BUCK EACH!  
  
Are you boring, are you dead from the neck up? Congratulations your dull. Try our new RENT- A BUTTER TOAST!IT'S SO DELICIOUS YOU'LL LOVE IT!  
  
Back.  
  
What if. we continued?  
  
Peach: I'M DROWNING!  
  
Selphie: butter toast is good.  
  
Daisy: YOU MURDERED MY PET BUTTER TOAST!  
  
Selphie: whatever.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
People: WE NEED FOOD AND WATER!  
  
Zell: SHUT UP! MS. SERVANT TELL THEM TO SHUT UP!  
  
Rinoa: I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN SERVANT!  
  
Zell: DO YOUR DUTIES!  
  
Rinoa: stoopid mayor.  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if.. our game show came on?  
  
Guy: WELCOME TO INSANITY! GAME SHOW! GET READY FOR SOME MAJOR um STUFF!  
  
1st challenge: bungee idiot participants: Luigi, Fox, Pikachu, Bowser  
  
Guy: The contestants have to jump off the bridge on a little piece of string. Whoever falls off loses. Bowser's up!  
  
Bowser: * jumps off and string breaks instantly * WHAT THE- AHHHHHHH!  
  
Guy: * coughs * anyway, Pikachu up!  
  
Pikachu: * jumps off and string is only hanging by a thin piece * PIKA!  
  
( AHHH! ) * FALLS OFF! * PIKACHU!  
  
Guy: um, Fox is next!  
  
Fox: hello * falls off stage *  
  
Guy: this is weird. Luigi wins by idiot and default.  
  
Luigi: yay.  
  
2nd challenge: egg and vomit. ( gross ) participants: C. Falcon, Pichu, Zelda, Peach  
  
Guy: Hello! This is a game where the contestants have to drink a liquid made from egg yolk and vomit. If someone lasted longer than 1 second then that's a world record. Peach up!  
  
Peach: Ready! * drinks liquid * horrible! * faints *  
  
Guy: anyway, C. Falcon is next!  
  
C. Falcon: I quit.  
  
Guy: O_o Anyway, Zelda is up!  
  
Zelda: * drinks it * hey! Not bad at all!  
  
Guy: O_O Pichu is up!  
  
Pichu: Pi-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Guy: You are disqualified for giving me ass pain. * faints *  
  
Zelda: I won! * faints *  
  
3rd challenge: Battle blade. Contestants: Roy, Zell, Mewtwo, Link  
  
Guy: the players are blind folded. If you pick a beyblade open your dumb blind fold. P.S. this is a mini- tourney. PICK YOUR BLADE!  
  
Mew two: * opens blindfold * I got a damn draciel.  
  
Roy: YEAH! A DRAGOON!  
  
Link: A DRIGER!  
  
Zell: Dranzer, pretty cool.  
  
Guy: FIRST UP, Roy and Zell!  
  
Zell: prepare to lose, After I know how to play, that is.  
  
Roy: oh brother. * falls anime style *  
  
Dranzer: idiot.  
  
Guy: who cares 3.2.1, LET IT um RIP!  
  
Action line- Dragoon attacks first, but dranzer moves out of the way and smacks Roy's blade right in the wall.  
  
Zell: DRANZER, DO YOUR um---  
  
Roy: DRAGOON, FINAL ATTACK!  
  
Zell: DRANZER, FIRE SPEAR!  
  
Action line- Both blades charge at each other with immense power but.. they missed. Dragoon does another final attack and hits dranzer out of the, well, bowl, I guess.  
  
Roy: I won!  
  
Zell: DAMN YOU UM!  
  
Fin. For now  
  
What if. the acorn got it's revenge?  
  
Acorn: LUIGI! YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME MOTIONLESS!  
  
Luigi: AHHHH!  
  
Acorn: NO ONE ESCAPES COMMANDO ACORN!  
  
Mario: I'M TRYING-A TO RELAX-A HERE---A! * does fire ball attack *  
  
Acorn: AHHHH! * lays motion less *  
  
Mario: Stupid  
  
Fin.  
  
MINI- FIC= Water balloon fight! By: playdude91  
  
One day..  
  
Link: I'm bored. * throws water balloon at Amy *  
  
Amy: you suck. * throws back at Link *  
  
Link: OH YEAH! * throws it at Amy *  
  
Amy: YEAH! * throws *  
  
Selphie: cool. * throws at everybody *  
  
Mario: BALOON FIGHT-A! * throws *  
  
Rinoa: DIE YOOU LITTLE FREAK! * throws at Peach *  
  
Peach: AHH! I'M DROWNING! * drowns *  
  
Squall: hello.  
  
Everybody: * stares at the huge water balloon *  
  
Squall: SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE! * throws balloon *  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. Jackass parody came on?  
  
Peach: I'M STOOPID! * plucks eyeballs out * I CAN'T SEE! * falls off window * AHHH! AT LEAST IT'S A POOL * POOL TURNS INTO SPEAR! * AHHH! At least it's a spear. * turns into gateway to hell * ahhh!  
  
Fin.  
  
PREVIEWS OF  
NEW FICS!!!  
  
What if it Happened DX.- 1st and 2nd What if it happened with new details and scenes and laughs plus all new mini- fics.  
  
Rated- R Genre: humor Date release- 10/01/03 ( depending on circumstances )  
  
Preview:  
  
What if.. Zelda did the disturbing?  
  
Zelda: oh Link! YOUR SO hot, and hot Link: girl I rock. * jumps with Zelda onto bed and kiss and kiss and just kiss  
  
Rinoa: This is my room, so move your kissing somewhere else!  
  
Link: this ain't sex it's called before wedding kiss.  
  
Rinoa: O_o whatever.  
  
Fin.  
  
The Mini Misadventures of the Smash Bros- Mini adventures of the smash bros. facing everyday life in the huge world of Nintendo.  
  
Rated- PG-13 Genre: humor date release-12/25/03  
  
Preview-  
  
Preview chapter  
  
Mario: OH- NO! THE LIGHT BULB WENT OUT!  
  
Luigi: WHAT DO WE DO?  
  
Peach: Call the police?  
  
Link: FIX IT!  
  
* hero song plays *  
  
Ganondorf: It's time To DIE! * destroys light bulb *  
  
Mario: * leaps up and screws light bulb *  
  
Luigi: IT'S FIXED!  
  
Fin. Note that the chapters aren't that short  
  
Super Smash bros. series 7- Based on the game show series seven, The smashers fight for their lives and the grand prize in this strange but funny fic.  
  
Rated- PG-13 Genre- humor/action/parody Date release- depends  
  
No preview available for the story.  
  
More previews coming up later in Part 9!  
  
Short story- The attack of super apple!  
  
One Day..  
  
Luigi: I'm bored.  
  
Suddenly..  
  
????: I AM SUPER APPLE I HAVE COME TO DESTROY YOUR WORLD SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN EATING THE POPULATION OF APPLES! * cape shines brightly with hero song *  
  
Sonic: I'm Hungry * sees apple * Yum, APPLE! * grabs it and eats it *  
  
Super Apple: Stop devouring me, you fool! AHHH! * dies cause of devouring *  
  
Sonic: That was the best apple I ever had.  
  
Link: I wanted it! * mobs sonic *  
  
Sonic: AHHH!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. The Mario show came on?  
  
Mario: Hello-a Long time no see-a!  
  
*Cam goes on*  
  
Luigi: * taking a shower * lalalalalalal * horror music plays * Huh? * stares at evil sponge * AHHHHHH!  
  
Sponge: * stays and does nothing *  
  
End of scene.  
  
Mario: AHHHHH!  
  
Cam goes on  
  
Peach: wee! * sees a car coming * ahhh! * faints *  
  
Rinoa: what an idiot * turns off projector *  
  
End of scene  
  
Mario: I'm setting a divorce file.  
  
Fin.  
  
When the smashers go on a train ride.  
  
Zelda: Hey, lookie what I got!  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Zelda: a VACATION!  
  
Everyone: yay!  
  
Then.  
  
Everyone was in the train so..  
  
Luigi: FOOD FIGHT!  
  
Peach: AHHH, hot dog! * gets hit by hot dog * Sonic: DIE AMY!  
  
Amy: NOOO! * gets hit by flying slice of pizza *  
  
Squall: hello * gets out a huge amount of food * NOW-  
  
Rinoa: let us finish first. * throws at Peach *  
  
Peach: HELP IT'S A MUTATED CAN OF PEANUTS!  
  
Can of peanuts: * sits and does nothing *  
  
To be continued.  
  
What if the talk show came on?  
  
Pikachu: Hello! A very long time no see. Our unlucky guest, I mean happy guest is. Mr. Game and watch!  
  
G&W: Beep bee beep.  
  
Pikachu: I can't understand you, please say what you said.  
  
G&W: beep bee beep, beep bleep.  
  
Pikachu:I CAN'T UNDER STAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU JACKASS, I mean, PERSON!  
  
G&W: * 2-D tears of sadness flood the building and he runs away *  
  
Pikachu: thank you for watching the show. ^_^  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. Mutated papers attacked Peach?  
  
Peach : EVIL!  
  
Paper: * stays there *  
  
Peach: AHHH! * runs away *  
  
Paper: .  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. there was a meteor shower?  
  
Smashers: AHHHH!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if INSANITY game show came on?  
  
Guy: hello, we have to do another challenge since time is running very low so prepare for MELEE!  
  
Contestants: Roy, Zelda , Luigi, and Character! ( tell the guess of the character in a review please. )  
  
Action line- Luigi attacks Zelda while she uses Din's fire to stun Luigi and transforms into Sheik. Roy attacks character, but character takes out a gigantic sword and does a 2 hit combo on Roy. Luigi does his super powered missile attack do send Zelda out of the arena.  
  
Guy: ONE DOWN!  
  
Action line- character sucks up Roy while Luigi Jumps and kicks character, hitting Roy in the process. Roy attacks Luigi but Luigi attacks from behind and Roy countered but Luigi shielded, so did character. Roy attacked, but Character grabbed him into the air, but they landed out of the arena.  
  
Guy: LUIGI WINS!  
  
Luigi: woo-hoo! * falls asleep *  
  
Fin.  
  
Ending Story  
  
One day, Peach got very scared.  
  
Peach: I'm scared.  
  
Paper: * does nothing *  
  
Sonic also had a great time.  
  
Sonic: whoo-hoo! * eats thousands of sushi *  
  
Mario went to court.  
  
Mario: I'M DIVORCED! YAHOO!  
  
End.  
  
Part 9 is basically a chapter for the to be continued stories and new stories What if it Happened 2 might not last any longer, so please give some new chapter suggestions. Thank you ^_^. 


	9. Part 9!

Part 9!  
  
What if Kirby was a potato?  
  
One day.  
  
Kirby: * sees giant potato * yay! * Eats it *  
  
Then.  
  
Kirby: yay! The potato festival!  
  
Some Guy: A GIANT POTATO!  
  
Kirby: where?  
  
Everybody: * drools and looks at him * ATTACK THE POTATO!  
  
Kirby: WHERE THE DAMN IS THE POTATO! * Notices he is in the shape of a potato * AHHHHH!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. The SSBM building flooded again?  
  
Rinoa: This is life. * Starts floating on the giant hot tub *  
  
Selphie: yeah.  
  
Rinoa: No annoying Peach.  
  
Peach: hello!  
  
Rinoa: -_-; or not.  
  
Suddenly the water started up again.  
  
Selphie: Turn of that freakin switch dammit! Rinoa: Shut up then! * Switch breaks * oops ^_^;  
  
Peach: let me help! * Drags her down *  
  
Rinoa: AHHH!  
  
Selphie: I'm not in this.  
  
Peach: I'm helping! Yay!  
  
Rinoa: Help! * goes back under water *  
  
Selphie: I'll turn it off * breaks other switch * oops ^_^  
  
Peach: LOOKIE I'M HELPING! * Drags Rinoa into water again *  
  
Link: * walks into hot tub * What the hell? GET OUT PEACH!  
  
Mario: This is-a weird-a.  
  
Sonic: Be a Peach and get out!  
  
Peach: but this is fun!  
  
Rinoa: blub I mean, she blub is blub trying blub to blub drown blub me!  
  
Selphie: LOOKIE! ANOTHER SWITCHIE!  
  
Sora: this is weird.  
  
Mario: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! * kicks his ass out *  
  
Luigi: we're doomed.  
  
Suddenly global warming happened.  
  
Peach: * floats in water * This is life!  
  
Rinoa: Shut up. * drags her down *  
  
Peach: Help I'M DROWNING!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Chocolate milk took over the world?  
  
One Day.  
  
Commando milk: we must attack earth! Those Humans are drinking innocent cartons of milk. WE MUST KICK THEIR ASS!  
  
Later on that day.  
  
Mew two: the beach! * Jumps out of car and goes into water*  
  
Selphie: yay! I get to kill someone!  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Selphie: what?  
  
Suddenly.  
  
Commando Milk: I will not stand this any longer! * Takes Selphie and runs away*  
  
Selphie: HELP MEE! THIS JACKASS IS TRYING TO MAKE ME DRINK MILK!  
  
Bowser: which milk?  
  
Rinoa: * slaps him *  
  
Bowser: what?  
  
Irvine: I GOT AN IDEA! * Shoots carton *  
  
Commando milk: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Suddenly, a chemical reaction happens, making all the 3,000,000,000,000- gallon cartons of milk explode, and for some damn reason, the sun heats up and creates global warming.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. everyone had to use the restroom at the same time?  
  
Link: HURRY UP! * bangs door * I REALLY need to pee!  
  
Luigi: * in restroom * Shut up I'm relaxing!  
  
Link: O_O  
  
Peach: * starts pissing on the floor * Yay!  
  
Pichu: pichu pii! (She's mental)  
  
Zelda: I'm gonna blow! * makes colossal toot *  
  
Mew two: it stinks damn it.  
  
Link: remind me not to marry her.  
  
Zelda: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARR!  
  
Link: yapp!  
  
Mario: I'M GONNA BLOW THIS HOUSE!  
  
Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmm mmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. a sponge attacked Peach?  
  
One day  
  
Peach: lalalalalalalalaalla- AHHHH! * sees sponge *  
  
Sponge: * makes no absolute movement *  
  
Peach: AHHHH! * runs away * HELPMEEE!  
  
Sponge: ..  
  
Peach : IT IS TRYING TO KILLME!  
  
Sponge: .  
  
Peach: AHHHH! * faints *  
  
Fin.  
  
What if.. Marth and Roy were making sandwiches?  
  
Roy: Pass me the mustard.  
  
Marth: what mustard?  
  
Roy: THAT MUSTARD1  
  
Marth: And why should I give it to you?  
  
Roy: BECAUSE WE'RE MAKING DAMN SANDWICHES!  
  
Marth: fine, hey, where's the dressing?  
  
Roy: Not again.  
  
Marth: OH NO, IT'S THE TESTER! * sees fat lady *  
  
Fat: Today I am your tester, give me your sandwiches.  
  
Roy: shit, now what do we do?  
  
Marth: Give her the sandwiches.  
  
Fat: this is..  
  
Marth & Roy: * hopeful faces *  
  
Fat: GOOD!  
  
Marth & Roy: O_O  
  
Fin.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if. a flower-planting contest was made?  
  
Guy: TODAY IS THE ANNUAL FLOWER-PLANTING CONTEST!  
  
Everyone: YAHOO!  
  
Guy: But it's raining.  
  
Everyone: boo.  
  
TBC.. ON PART 1O ( final chapter )  
  
Movie fic: The attack of the Nightmare! One day.  
  
Link: I'm hungry.  
  
Rinoa: It's taking her forever!  
  
Peach: Almost done! * starts adding some cooking sauce but then * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * plates and pans are heard with rubber duckie quacks.*  
  
So basically, Mario goes into the kitchen and then.  
  
Mario: PEACH! NOOOOO! * starts sobbing *  
  
Link: How did this happen? * sees butcher knife and that peach is missing an arm * a psycho came in I guess.  
  
Rinoa: who cares? I always hated that girl anyway.  
  
Selphie: Well, even you should be sorry that she died.  
  
Rinoa: Well, Mario, STOP FREAKIN SOBBING! Just watch * poured some phoenix- down on Peach * there! * nothing happens *  
  
Zell: This is really bad.  
  
Then everyone hears another scream.  
  
Link: THAT'S ZELDA!  
  
So Link goes into the room and.  
  
Mewtwo: wow, she's dead.  
  
Link: And there's a note.  
  
Dear Assholes,  
  
I came to raid this pathetic building, and I'll kill you all, with soul ed- never mind. I killed 5 out of 25 just now, make that 6. None of you can stop me, and I'll stay here until you find my yellow rubber duck.  
  
From  
  
Nightmare.  
  
Link: he's gonna do all this just because he lost his rubber duck?  
  
Mario: that's stupid.  
  
Suddenly, they hear steps.  
  
Luigi: quick! Hide in here!  
  
Rinoa: How are we supposed to fit in that box?  
  
Later on.  
  
Luigi: how about this closet? * points to box *  
  
Mario: that's a box.  
  
Luigi: oh.  
  
TBC LATER ON  
  
What if. we had a announcement?  
  
OK, there is no other premieres on January besides the mini misadventures of the smash bros. and series 7 later on. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
What if. Pikachu's talk show came back on?  
  
Pikachu: Today, our guest is.Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Why am I always kidnapped like peach  
  
Pikachu: Because you are supposed to be.  
  
Zelda: you're an idiot * slaps him *  
  
Pikachu: JUST FOR DOING THAT * lightning flashes in the back ground * YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU LIVE MUAUAUAUAHAHAHA!  
  
Pichu: he's getting mental problems.  
  
Pikachu: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WRETCHED FOOL!  
  
Fin.  
  
Part 10 is the last chapter because the what if thing is pretty old.  
  
Part 9 was not that long AND PLEASE R&R SO I'LL CHANGE MY MIND!  
  
P.S. maybe 


	10. Part 10 the final chapter

Part 10!!

Note: this is rated TV-14 due to words and other things.

Zelda: Hey look, a box!

Marth: So? It's just a box.

Mewtwo: That's my creation, the all-powerful BOX! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Box: ...... (does nothing)

Mario: THERE! MWAHAHAHA! THE ALL POWERFUL BOX HAS BEEN SCORCHED LIKE HELL! HAHAHAHA!

Marth: But.... you didn't do anything.

Mario: Damn-a

Mewtwo: BOX! Attack with box attack! HAHAHA!

Box: --

Mewtwo: What! You had another little peewee?

Box: (nods)

Mewtwo: damn.

Roy: Scorch in FLAMES! HAHAHAHA! (hits himself)

Ow..................... AHHHHH!

Marth: idiots.

Zelda: I'll pay 50$ for the box!

Mewtwo: Sold! To the gay woman!

Zelda: --

Mewtwo: oh no, don't you do that missy!

NOOOO!

Fin...

What if... Marth and Roy were waiters?

Marth: So what would you want today, person?

Person: I'll take a turkey sandwich

Marth: That's not in the menu.

Person: I don't give a damn!! GIVE ME A DAMN TURKEY SANDWICH!

Marth: tell that to my beach tanned ass.

Boss: WHAT THE F DID YOU SAY?????

Marth: Um, have a nice day?

Later...

Marth: Damn bastards.

Roy: Don't worry I'll make you proud bro! walks to the restaurant

Marth: I'm doomed.

In the restaurant...

Roy: ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS! Have some of this! pulls out sword of seats AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Security: We have a drunk man on crack on the loose, we need back up!

Roy: HAHAHAHAHA! slices carpet and burns the restaurant HAHAHAHAHA! security mobs him AHHHHH! I'm sorry! No wait!

Later later on...

Marth: You know what the funny thing is?

Roy: what?

Marth: Here's the turkey sandwich. points to a live turkey

Roy: That's not a sandwich.

Marth: See it's so cute! Oh gosh! AHHHH! MY BRAIN!

Fin...

What if... Pikachu's talk show came on?

Pikachu: Today's unlucky guest is...Peach!

Peach: Hi guys!

Crowd: crickets chirping

Pikachu: So why does everything in this fic hate you?

Peach: They love me! hugs pichu

Pichu: uses thunder PIIIIICHUUUUU!!14123

Pikachu: Right.

Peach: Guess what? I'm gay!

Pikachu: Um, sure that's nice to know! calls camera man Get her off the air.

Peach: Hey I'm an asss! Chirp chirp pzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttt

Note peach will never air this show again.

Fin.

What if...the Mario bros. had to rob a bank?

Mario: Ok luigi, here's the plan points to toilet .

Luigi: What do you plan to do?

Mario: You'll find out real soon.

In the bank...

Luigi: Why do I have to crawl out a damn toilet a?

Mario: Because your fat-a.

Later...

Mario: barges into bank OK, your product has a defect-a! LOOK AT THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A TOASTER! shows them a pencil

Accountant: Look, first, we don't sell products. Second that's a pencil.

Mario: Oh? You're trying to bail out of this? Well I got proof! Look at this

P.I.S.S. logo! shows a taped piece of paper on a pencil

In the background...

Luigi: Good, Mario's distracting him. Now, I have to find the safe. sees a box Good.

Back to the point...

Accountant: Look, that logo is a crayon. Our logo is made out of marker.

Mario: You lying-a little bastards-a. blasts counter I WANT A DAMN REFUND! gets out water gun This water gun is filled with highly intoxicated milk! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luigi: You can shut up now. I got the box-a!

Maio: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got it-a! Here's your toaster! throws a real toaster Now feel the power of the Mario bro-

Suddenly, a marshmallow littered by some guy jacked up the balloon, causing it to twist and turn.

BOOOM!

Mario: Damn-a

Cops: You're under arrest for bank molesting.

Mario: What-a?! We never molested a bank!

Luigi: Um, Mario, I have to tell you something. I MOLESTED THE BANK!

It was fun too!

Mario: Luigi-a YOU LITTLE-A B-

Fin.

What if... the smashers planted flowers of doom?

Narrator guy thing: Welcome to the flower show! Starring our host- Some Guy!

Some Guy: Welcome! As you can see, the smashers are planting little tiny flowers... OF DOOOM!!!! I mean flowers of happiness! Yeah! That. Heh-Heh.

Smashers: Oh, we're, planting happy flowers of doom!

Link: That's right!

Smashers: That will destroy our tower, very soon! Then, when our tower's destroyed, we will live like idiots!

Some Guy: Oo

Smashers: We have planted flowers of doom in our evil soil of DOOM!

Some Guy: Then you'll shut up right now, because you are going to-

BOOOOOOOM!

Fin...

What if...something happened?

Milk: Commando Milk sir, we are being attacked by pitiful earthlings.

Commando Milk: Then we shall KICK THEIR PUDGY ASSES! MWAHAHAHA!

But then...

Milk: AHHH! I'M BEING DRUNK! gets drunk by Sonic

Commando milk: noo!

Sonic: Yummy! This one looks big!

Commando milk: NOOO!

Fin...

What if... Something happened?

Pichu: in box Greetings! I'm an x37 robot probe sent from Jupiter.

My sensors indicate trace amounts of chocolate in the pantry. Please load some in my scoop for analysis. sticks out paw

Zelda: No, you'll spoil your appetite. reads newspaper

Pichu: My mission must not fail. Prepare for annihilation, pitiful earth female. sticks out rocket launcher

Zelda: mm hmm. Doesn't really care

TBC... dun, dun, dun!

What if... Pikachu's talk show came on?

Pikachu: Time to welcome our new guest...Link!

Crowd applauses.

Pikachu: So, why do you always drink lon lon milk?

Link: Because I can.

Pikachu: Does it tastes good?

Link: yes.

Pikachu: Can I have some?

Link: No.

Pikachu: Anyway, why do you like it so much?

Link: ARE YOU TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE!

Pikachu: No.

Link: THEN STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT MY MILK!

Pikachu: That didn't sound right.

Link: attacks Pikachu DIE BASTARD!

Pikachu: oh no.

Pichu: pi pi pi chu pichu pii.

Fin...

What if... The smashers had a German of sorts party?

Mario: lalalalalala lalalalalalala

Everyone: HEY!

Luigi: lalala lalalalalalala

Everyone: HEY!

Bowser: la cough la

Everyone: HEY! mobs him

Fin...

What if... we had tryouts?

Tryout #1

Mario: So we are going to have tryouts for our musical thingy. Our first tryout is a girl, well, um, person!

Luigi: No, Mario that's a guy, clearly.

Mario: oO And you're name is?

??????: Ashley.

Luigi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: Right. What are you going to sing for us today?

Ashley: Nothing. because you're so beautiful.

Mario: I'll have-a to step out of the room-a heh-heh.

Luigi: OK, Ashley everybody. Snicker

Ashley: Loove you! Is easy because you're beautiful!

Luigi: Mario.

Ashley: LAAA1LAA! gets kicked AHH!

Luigi: AHAHAHA!

Mario: Fuck! AHAHAHAHHAAHA!

Fin for now.

What if... Everyone talked beep?

Rinoa: beep bep bleep beep.

Zelda: beep beep bleeeeep!

Link: BLEEEEEP!

Peach: Beep beeep beeb beep

Mario: BEEEP! beep bleep

Peach: beep XX

Selphie: beep beepbeep bleep bap bop beep.

Zell: beep beep

Rinoa: beep beeep bap.

Sonic: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! ï 


End file.
